Electrical receptacles are typically installed in new commercial and residential construction projects in large quantities. Contact members disposed in the electrical receptacle receive blades of a plug inserted in the receptacle to transfer electrical power from the power distribution line to the load connected to the plug.
When an inserted plug is removed from engagement with the contact members disposed in the electrical receptacle, the contact members move in the withdrawal direction of the plug. This movement of the contact members imparts stress to other components disposed in the electrical receptacle, such as a printed circuit board, tamper resistant shutter assemblies, wires and other electrical components, thereby possibly damaging such components. The possibility of damage to these components is increased when the plug withdrawal is done quickly and abusively. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved contact member that is substantially prevented from movement when withdrawing a plug from the receptacle.